As digital multimedia accelerates into the mainstream, more and more people rely on this multimedia as a daily form of entertainment. From video clips to music videos to TV shows and movies, a wide range of multimedia can be found being accessed all around the world through the Internet, television, radio, etc. A common problem with accessing such multimedia, from the viewpoint of the user, is the relative speed with which receiving devices may stream content. Because receiving devices commonly stream multimedia content from one source, issues concerning bandwidth and server capabilities may limit a user's ability to access multimedia at a fast rate.
With many countries mandating a change from the presentation of multimedia with an analog signal format to a new digital format, more broadcaster-user systems have become available for users to obtain different forms of multimedia. It is within this context that embodiments of the current invention arise.